In May, 2007, to obtain this variety, a red-colored nameless variety of a culture line possessed by Applicant was crossbred with mixed pollens of nameless varieties of a culture line possessed by Applicant on a farm owned by Applicant in Yusui-cho, Aira-gun, Kagoshima, Japan.
In February, 2008, a plant was grown through the above crossbreeding and seeds from the plant were planted in a soil to grow (germinate) and then bloom. This planting was carried out with the expectation that some different plant varieties could be obtained.
In April, 2010, among several hundreds of the flowering plants obtained from the above planting, one individual plant was selected and a branch (stem) thereof was inserted in soil on the farm owned by Applicant in Yusui-cho, Aira-gun, Kagoshima, Japan, to grow (cutting, i.e., vegetative reproduction) and such a vegetative reproduction was repeated for propagation.
In August, 2011, the above culture was completed after ensuring uniformity and stability. The combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘SGred8’ were firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. In other words, it was confirmed that the individual plant having extremely good-colored flowers, which was ‘SGred8’, could be obtained with uniformity and stability, and the above repetition was completed.